Power drills and in particular power hand drills are extremely convenient and are commonly used as a power screwdriver. The chuck of the drill is often a keyless chuck allows rapid securement and release of a screw bit or drill bit as opposed to a conventional key drill chuck. Various power drills have included adjacent the hand grip a separate storage area for maintaining one or more screw bits when not in use. It is also known use screw bits that are reversible having different screw bits at each end. It is also known to provide a magnetic screw bit holder which is separately received in the drill chuck. The holder has a socket at one end for releasably engaging a cooperating bit. The screw bit is typically slide inserted into the socket and is removable by hand. This magnetic screw bit accessory reduces the time required to attach the desired screw bit or to replace screw bits. It is less desirable for drill bits as the drill bits tend to pull out of the accessory when the drill bit is being pulled out of the material.
This type of fast securement and release arrangement has proven quite popular and screw bits and drill bits have been sold in a kit form for easy insertion in the drill bit accessory. Although such systems are more convenient than separate securement of the drill bits or screw bits, the kit of the various bits is not always immediately available or requires the user to interrupt the task to allow selection and attachment of the next bit. This attachment procedure is awkward and time consuming and is a particular problem when the replacement bit is not readily available or is dropped during replacement. There are many tasks which are completed by use of a power drill where the user is constantly alternating between two different bits such as a particular size drill bit and a particular screw bit or between two different types of screw bits, etc. Some workers faced with this problem use two different drills.
The present invention provides a tool for a power drill which overcomes a number of these disadvantages.